Shadow
by vairetwilight
Summary: TEMP HIATUS. HPLotRSilmarillion Harry wins the war at great cost. Thousands of years later the world ends and instead of final peace harry wakes up at the creation of Ea middle earth . Rating is for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I shamelessly admit to stealing from every book I can get my hands on. I don't own anything and if you recognise something, well it's probably not mine. The only thing I own is the laptop I write this on, I don't even own the internet connection. If I did own anything I'd sue you all and become richer mwahahahaaaa.

* * *

Watching

We stood upon the deathly moors,

At the time of Twilight.

We watched...

We watched as He stood against his wife

You struggled to get there.

We watched as He struck her down,

She died with a smile on her face.

We watched as They fought each other,

Men who were once blood brothers.

We watched as They killed each other,

Revenge, Oh so bittersweet!

We watched...

You lost everybody

And now awaited death

A man in your own right

War destroyed the child.

We watched...

You stood tall and proud

Against the impending doom

We watched as you won the War

Against the looming darkness

We watched at the time of Twilight

When everything stands still

We watched as He took his life,

As you lay dying on the moor.

We watched as he gave his life,

So you could live another.

We watched...

And now we stand upon another world

You have another chance now

Will you do it right?

Another chance, Another life, Another world to try

We watched as there was not a bang but a whimper

As the lights to the world went out

We watched... and now we must ask

Whose side were you really on?

You who were once one among a million

Now the only one left

**We are the Valar and we watch**

Ok I know it's a little confusing but stay with me here. This is just basically summing up everything that happened in the final battle and up to the present in an incredibly vague form. It will be gone into detail in at a later stage, most likely through flaskbacks.

I need people to decide where this should become a Lord of the Rings Crossover: I can do the Silmarillian or before, the hobit, LotR or after. Not fussy and i have a plan for all of them. Review


	2. I Am Shadow

Disclaimer: Tolkien is my god and I own nothing except several copies of the books involved.

Thanks to those that reviewed and put me on alert Im so happy sob sob. Im putting this out just for you. Whether or not this is slash depends on what the readers want - im not fussy - and it probably wont be graphic anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mortals always believed that they had some great/divine/magical, call it what you wish, purpose. A reason why they were there. In other words they wanted something to blame when everything went to hell. Some meaning in their otherwise meaningless lives. Immortals on the other hand...

Well Immortals knew the cold hard truths of the world. Not all truths can be decided upon unanimously but all Immortals felt and recognised their existence for what it was. Mortals were simply created as a way to keep the balance. Someone screwed up big time there.

In the beginning Someone created Man, knew they could do better and created woman, along with dinosaurs, birds, fish, the canine family, felines, elephants, rats, unicorns, the horse family (you get the picture) along with a plethora of other animals and beings. If Someone made all this you would think yes that they also made better versions of humans, stronger, wiser, and prettier. So arrogant of mortals to assume they were all that mattered, that they were the "higher" intelligence.

Magic, however, stepped in and she decided that this lot could be _special_ and this lot could be _normal._ Not that difficult a decision, yet the consequences of the action would be far reaching. Transcending the bounds of time and space, in the attempt to fuck everyone over.

How many wars were fought because of this decision, it is mind boggling. King Arthur and his Knights would have been nothing without Merlin. Would the Spartans have still gone to war 300 against the entire Persian Army, if they had not magic to strengthen them? How else would the Greeks have built the Horse which they used to slaughter the Trojans and destroy Troy if not for magic? Imagine no witch burnings, no Spanish Inquisition. Thousands of pointless deaths due to the destructive forces of Mortals and their irrational fear of the unknown could have been prevented. My story, my Life, would have been something greatly different.

I was born one of the _special_ ones; a wizard to be precise, or at least that's what everyone believed. My father was from a long line of such, but my mother was the first _special_ one in a long line of _normal._ But I was special even amongst the other _special._

I was dead among the living; the living amongst the dead. I belonged to no one yet everyone believed they had some sort of claim on me. The world was on my shoulders and I was waiting for it to fall.

In my life I was called so many things that by the end I didn't even know who I was. So I picked a new name, a strong name. What I wanted to be when it was all over, a name with which I could disappear.

And then they were all gone. The screams stopped... no more hooves or explosions...the laughter had stopped long, long ago. But now even the wind stilled...

I stood alone. I am the last, I am Shadow.

And the world disappeared with nought but a whimper.

* * *

See Below  
Gasp  
Your Right  
It is a Review button  
Press It  
Press It


	3. World for the taking

Happy Holidays...dont kill me...whimper...i have excuses...

In the last two months I did my HSC, had stress induced illness and have been job searching. I wrote this chapter then realised I wanted to do something different with it so I wrote it all over again, so sorry if it's a little dodgy. I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to Rowling and I don't own the Silmarillion, Lord of the Rings, Hobbit or Unfinished Tales, they belong to my god Tolkien. This chapter is basically the beginning of the World and the coming of the Valar to Middle earth. Questions or Comments – review/PM me.

Anything in the main section in Italics comes from The Silmarillion  
* signifies Iluvator speaking

* * *

_One belief, more than any other, is responsible for the slaughter of individuals on the altars of the great historical ideals... This is the belief that somewhere, in the past, or in the future, in divine revelation, or in the mind of an individual thinker, in the pronouncements of history or science, or in the simple heart of an uncorrupted good man, there is a final solution. This ancient faith rests on the conviction that all the positive values in which men have believed must, in the end, be compatible, and perhaps even entail one another.  
Isaiah Berlin – 31 October 1958_

It's ironic really that after all this time, all the death, destruction and chaos, that I'm the only one that's left. Ain't fate a bitch?

It was dark, but I couldn't see.

It was cold, but I couldn't feel.

I just knew that it was thus. Like you know that food, sleep and friends are all good things, even if I can't remember the last time I ate or slept or had a friend.

I'm off on a tangent again. I can't seem to focus these days. I don't – didn't – need to. Cut this, dodge that, fire there. A monotony of movements that became so ingrained I could do it without focus.

It's dark and cold but I don't see or feel it. I can't feel anything of myself. I can sense the other presences in this room/hall/dungeon/space. Where am I? Does it matter? They moved and it was the equivalent of having a great storm wash over you, all in a few seconds – except it was all in your mind and your body is left untouched. There were hundreds of them, young and old; dark and light; all the seasons and elements of the world. Yet it seemed that despite all this power there was something insubstantial about them.

'_Behold your music'_ A voice boomed through the silence, it was ageless and powerful, it came from all angles and reverberated through the space. Then there was light.

_And he showed to them a vision...a new world made visible before them, and it was globed amid the Void, and it was sustained therein, but was not of it. And as they looked and wondered this World began to unfold its history, and it seemed to them that it lived and grew. _

Time passed but didn't. I'm locked in position and all I can do is watch this unravelling of the history of a World that I know nothing about. The World develops and people come, wars are fought, the world divides and land comes and goes. It keeps going on and on. But then there is movement amongst the others. They're turning away, why aren't they watching anymore? There is so much unfolding before them and they aren't watching.

The voice has begun to speak again. It seems closer. But the World is still unravelling.

_Iluvatar spoke to the Ainur at that time...and the Ainur know much of what was, and is, and is to come, and few things are unseen by them. Yet some there are that they cannot see, neither aloe nor in taking counsel together. And so it was that as this vision of the World was played before them, the Ainur saw that it contained things which they had not thought._

Do they not see what I see? The voice speaks but I don't hear it. Instead I see and hear the World. Every passing breath of the World and every scar upon its surface. Why am I here?

*For all their powers they won't understand. They will become attached. This is their World. It means nothing to you.*

Even as I watched and the others didn't see, I could see the dissention.

I've fought my war. I watched my world die. I don't need to do more work.

*You see what they don't. You see everything, know everything of them but they don't see you. At most you are a Shadow that flits across history, with no meaning or purpose. Do what you must and perhaps there will be peace*

Silence again and the voice leaves. The others are gone as well. The World has come to its end and it has yet to even begin. The Darkness returns.

There's darkness again when I wake but this time it's of a different type. Darkness where light has not previously existed. There is great open space and I know I'm no longer in the same place.

_When the Valar entered into _Eä _they were at first astounded and at a loss, for it was as if naught was yet made which they had seen in the vision, and all was but on the point to begin and yet unshaped, and it was dark._

I can hear the noise of their shaping of the World into what they had seen. I realise now why I was brought here. Their creator wishes to provide interference in this World yet will not do it himself. Here I am, Fate's great joke, stuck in a new World to play baby-sitter to the gods.

They don't need me yet so I will journey and hope to claim some part of this World as my own. This world will perhaps be more malleable. Maybe I will be able to find the firstborn first.

This World is changed. Great time has passed and much was done whilst I was in the east. There is a new type of darkness in this world now. I knew darkness. But it was a concept new to them. Not darkness from lack of light but darkness bred of hatred, hopelessness and despair. The winds of war had come to Eä and I was the only one who could yet feel them. Still they strove for possible salvation and reconciliation but there is no salvation for the damned. And Melkor was as damned as they came.

The Valar have filled Eä with representations of themselves. Yavanna has planted her trees and Varda has donated her light to the creation of two great lamps to light the world. But the light does not spread everywhere. The Far East is still bathed in darkness, the Blacklands they shall be known as.

Discord has spread amongst them and they were subtly tearing themselves apart. These "gods" were as fickle as the mortals from my home world. Melkor seeks to recreate this world in his image (a trend amongst Dark Lords it seems) and he destroys because he cannot create, corrupts because he cannot persuade. Yet the Valar still depend on Iluvatar, who has sent them Tulkas the Strong, but soon they may realise that when it comes to war the only one they can depend on is me.

Since Iluvatar interfered with Aulë and the dwarves my position in this world has become all the more clear. Iluvatar will interfere with some things. Namo Mandos has become the doomsman of the Valar but I. I will be the war bringer and my very existence will be cursed upon for as long as this world exists. I refuse to allow Iluvatar to do this, I have already been Fate's Favourite Fuck Toy I refuse to become it again. So I found collateral. I alone have found the sleeping place of the First Born. And now, before the "Mighty" Valar even know of their presence awakening I have secured sworn allegiance from some of the First Born. In the East I will hide them and from the East will arise an Empire unlike any other. Black Elves from the Black Lands.

This World is mine for the taking.


	4. Judgement, Time, Desire and Sorrow

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Middle-Earth belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Be glad that I am neither.

Peaks out from behind a rock. I am so sorry this took so long. My only excuse is that this chapter was excrutiating to write. Apart from taking forever I also wanted to move the story up to the end of the first book of the Silmarillion. As anyone who has read the book would know the first section of the book is a recount of elvish mythology and unfortunately is absolute murder to write.

**One important note: This story is NOT SLASH. There is NO PAIRING. **Its simply not logical for Harry to be in a extended relationship due to his age and personality. If there are any relationships I will make them separate oneshots that will only last for the length of the chapter. They will be by request and can be either slash or het. Once again **NO PAIRING.**

This chapter is written in segments that take place over a great period of time. As such they dont always link up logically. :)

Read, Review and ask questions if you dont understand.

* * *

The elves have named their birthplace Cuivienen – the Water of Awakening. An accurate enough name I suppose, the waters of the area have seen the awakening of their culture. Yet the elves have been born in the darkness and the only light for them to see by is that of the stars of Varda. Some of the elves have decided to live by the light yet I'll teach others to see in the dark. Watch must be kept on them at all times now as Melkor has started to steal them from the area. The First Born of Ilúvatar, the favoured children, they are already being taken from the Valar – kidnapped by Melkor or seduced into the darkness and whisked away to the Empire.

* * *

The Valar amuse me greatly. Yavanna and Orome called an emergency council. Melkor has created his own Empire. It is but a raindrop compared to the vast ocean that I command but the fool has built too close to Aman to escape notice and suspicion. Or perhaps he is still subconsciously seeking the Valar's approval and favour. His Empire begins in the north and has spread Southward down Middle-Earth along the western shores. He is building an army of demons to support him. Balrogs he calls them, with tongues of flames, whose very existence is evidence of the corruption of the Maiar. Corruption that the Valar did not think possible, the fools still believe that Ilúvatar showed them all that was, that he would not have left them to fend for themselves in the vast emptiness of existence. They're in for a rude awakening.

* * *

My _vial _elves have integrated themselves amongst the newly awoken. They will persuade the others to see the majesty of my Empire. The Valar will seek to keep them innocent, protected and in doing so will provide them with a gilded cage. Nobody likes to be caged and the time will come when all will fall to ruin because of the cage. They will remember my message amongst the ruin and seek me to fulfil their vengeance; that much I have gleaned from Ilúvatar.

The Quendi as they call themselves are now at their greatest and the Valar shall cause their fall without realising. Orome found them and some accepted his offer to go West to the Valar. Yet others fled at his coming. The Valar blame this on Melkor. Few remembered my presence in the beginning of days and were now so caught up in their own power they have forgotten all the warnings of Ilúvatar.

The strongest of the elves have become mine. The _vial _elves. Twilight elves. They will not be governed by false gods. They are separate from their brethren now and will not be embroiled in their fall. Their appearance is darkening already, their souls reflecting mine. They whisper in the ears of their brethren telling truths the Valar would rather forgotten.

War is here.

Though the Valar realised that far later than I did. War is the natural state of all humanoid beings. No mater the time or place.

Ilúvatar has taken my council and the Valar have stormed the stronghold Angband, the might of the North. Already I can hear the echoing screams drifting from the fortress.

My clearest memories have always been the ones involving screams. No matter the years, centuries, eons which have past, it's always screams. From my earliest memory of my mother giving her life for me and begging, screaming for mercy, to the last memory of the Earth before it vanished into the nothingness of existence. No doubt my last memory before death truly embraces me will be a scream, but then, it won't matter.

War is again a clear memory, then again it tends to go hand in hand with screaming. And I never forget a war.

I remember her scream the clearest from the Voldemort years. It's fitting I suppose as it signalled the beginning of a new life for me. Her scream caused my death and initiated my rebirth.

_**Harry's heart almost stopped as the killing curse shot so close to his beloved Ginny that she missed death by an inch-**_

'_**NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH'**_

_**Mrs Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger. **_

'_**OUT OF MY WAY' shouted Mrs Weasley to the three girls and with a swipe of her wand she began to duel. But the real threat to Ginny was not Bellatrix. Traitors appeared in all forms and for all reasons. It was with a sense of awe and terror that Harry watched as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twirled, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered, and became a snarl before she glanced past Molly and a new, even more vicious smile erupted over her face. As Harry glanced in the same direction Bellatrix did a sense of confusion and dread fell on him. Confusion about why Bellatrix was so happy and dread for whatever made her happy. **_

'_**What will happen to your children when I've killed you?' taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. 'Do your children love each other as much as you love them?'**_

_**Harry looked back where he had earlier and saw Percy's horrified face as he dove towards Ginny and Ron. Horrified Harry watched as a scream erupted from Ginny's lips and Mrs Weasley swung around in shock to watch as her only daughter fell to the ground with a Basilisk fang lodged between her ribs, Ron's hand having pushed her body away as she fell. Percy collided with Ron and wrestled the rest of the fangs away as Bellatrix swung around and struck Mrs Weasley down.**_

'_**Clearly family isn't first' Bellatrix gloated as she swung away from Mrs Weasley's body and the picture of parricide. **_

Her scream resonated through my mind for years afterwards until the horrors of humanity became so great that they ceased to mean anything, the screams stopped meaning as much despite how clear they remained. It appears though that despite time and distance – a new reality with a different creator - all beings still scream the same. War still comes to the oblivious and the Valar were so secure in their might that they were completely ignorant.

* * *

The Valar have forced Melkor to flee to Utumno where they lay siege to the great fortress. It is coming upon the time when I will reveal myself to them. Tulkas prepares the final break of the gates of Utumno and when the Valar pull Melkor back to the West, I shall raid the deepest vaults of the fortress and learn the layout of the centre of the future enemy, for when the West unites against the Balrog general Sauron.

His defeat is imminent. The gates have been broken, the Valar and Maiar have raided the fortress but in their haste they have missed the secrets held in the deepest bowels of Utumno. They have dragged Melkor back to the West to judge him and punish him leaving his minions free to return to Utumno and to begin to restore his empire. Now is my chance to ingratiate myself amongst the clueless Valar. So involved are they in their own self-importance they would never perceive me as a threat to their power. After all I'm not even a Valar. Ilúvatar will provide me with support when the Valar turn to him for guidance about my place in society. He knows, as I know, what the future holds. My Empire shall hold the world in its thrall and nobody will realise. Ilúvatar knows it is better to be on the winning side then to not even know you have lost.

I bid my elven spies to inform the Valar of rumours of a strange prisoner kept locked in the pits of Utumno. They send Námo Mandos back to check of the prisoner's existence. I can feel it the moment he has caught site of my body tied in chains to the walls of the pit. My _vial_ have done an excellent job making it look like I have been locked away for years. As he descends into the pit and I feel his inherent darkness wash over me I know that I have won before the contest has even started. Námo, greatest of the Valar after Manwë Súlimo, Lord of Mandos and the gates to the netherworld, is caught by his own nature. All beings of darkness feel the call of the Master of Death and none can resist. As our eyes lock his submission is clear to see and with him will come Vairë, Irmo Lórien and Nienna.

Námo brings me to the meeting place of the Valar and I can see the pity in the eyes of those who are not drawn by my nature when the look upon my emaciated form. My gaze flickers over those gathered and I see some of the _vial _step up behind those that belong to me. As Námo steps into his place in the circle and I am left standing in the centre, my thoughts are confirmed. Judgement, Time, Desire and Sorrow belong to me now and Ilúvatar's vision is slowly coming to fruition.

* * *

Read and Review. Hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker.


End file.
